


One Way or Another

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: gossipgirlanon, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gossip Girl Kink Meme, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair needs Serena to scratch her itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous).



> Based off a prompt at gossipgirlanon (hence the title). Porn Battle prompts: Gossip Girl, Blair/Serena, yearning, fingers.

  
"I don't know, S.  Ever since this morning I've had an itch."

Blair and Serena are sitting at a table in the Constance Billard courtyard after classes have ended.  Blair is shifting around in her seat.  

"Okay, Blair, where is it?  Your back?  I can scratch it for you."

"No, Serena.  Not that type of an itch.  The _other_ itch."

"Oh.  Then why don't you scratch it?"

"I had a dream last night someone was going to scratch it for me."

"Nate?  Chuck?"

"I doubt Nate even knows where to find my itch and I'm afraid Chuck _will_ make me itch--with crabs.  It was _you._ "

Serena's eyes widen.  She has an uneasy look on her face.

"So can you scratch it, S?  Please?"

"B, I have to go home to check on Eric."  Serena's voice is hesitant.  "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Serena, I need you to scratch my itch _now!"  
_  
"Blair, I'm not obligated to scratch any of your itches."

"I'm not leaving here until you scratch my itch!"

Serena runs into the school.  She goes through in classrooms, in and out of a bathroom, across the courtyard a couple of times and in and out of the cafeteria with Blair close by on her heels.

After a few minutes of running, Serena stops, realizing Blair is not on her trail anymore.  Looking down, weak from fatigue, she walks into a classroom, grabbing the door frame.  She looks up.  In front of her is Blair on a teacher's desk, skirt hiked up, panties on the floor and a sopping cunt.  

"You're not leaving here until you put your fingers inside me and scratch my itch."

Serena is too tired to fight with Blair anymore.  "Okay, Blair."  

Serena stumbles over to Blair and gets down on her knees.  Two of her fingers go inside Blair's cunt.  She rubs Blair's G-spot, marches her fingers back and forth, rotates her hand and thrusts in and out of her, causing Blair to moan uncontrollably.  Blair orgasms and collapses on the desk.

"Well...did I scratch your itch?"

"Yes, Serena."  Blair is out of breath but happy.

"See you tomorrow, B?"

"As always, S."


End file.
